


Night Horror

by talefeathers



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: As the night horror's claws tore into the tender skin of Ronan's forearms he thought, with calm certainty,I am going to die.





	Night Horror

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Tear" for any fandom

As the night horror’s claws tore into the tender skin of Ronan’s forearms he thought, with calm certainty, _I am going to die._

As his attempts to dislodge his attacker weakened against his will he thought, with similar calm and less certainty, _If I die in a dream, do I die in real life?_

As black spots began to swim into his vision, he thought, desperate and absolute, _Gansey._

It was enough to jolt himself from his nightmare, but not to stem the alarming rush of blood. The black spots encroached further, Noah called his name from far, far away.

He thought, with his last breath of consciousness, _If I die in real life, do I get stuck in the dream?_


End file.
